


Pride

by Never_x_Better



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Festivals, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_x_Better/pseuds/Never_x_Better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he wanted to join in the festivities, Sam knew Dean would never be up for it. Thankfully, a certain angel is pretty damn observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

They’d only been passing through. Their job kind of kept them away from the big cities, focused more on towns than anything else. But it was a short cut and Dean deemed it necessary.

The first thing Sam noticed was the traffic, even for the time of day, it seemed to be going particularly slow. Then there was the ‘road closed’ signs, the people, the music and then finally, the flags. Rainbow colors everywhere he looked. Same sex couples holding hands, marching, enjoying themselves.

He couldn’t help the way his heart sped up at the sight.

He’d always wanted to go to one of these. They looked so much fun. Everyone had smiles on their faces and were just enjoying being themselves.  
Being accepted. Being around people who wouldn't judge them. They didn't have to worry about hiding apart of themselves away, about other people's reactions.

They could hold hands with who they wanted, celebrate who they were.

Sam wanted that.

He almost asked if they could stop, if they could spend the day there, just take a break from hunting and do something normal. Something for them.

“Urghhh, I forgot it was the pride thing this week. The colors are already giving me a headache.” Dean grumbled, pulling off down a side road.

Sam felt himself slump in his seat.

Right.

He’d almost forgot.

He wasn’t technically 'out’.

And even if he was, Dean would never allow them to waste their time at something like this.

He was stupid to think otherwise.

It wasn't like his brother had a problem with different sexual orientations. He'd said to people on many occasions that he didn't judge. But that didn't change the fact that a festival was hardly his kind of thing. He'd rather be elbow deep in car grease when they weren't hunting. Not stood having rainbows painted on his face.

If they even did that, truth be told Sam knew very little about what happened at one.

He had to accept the fact he probably never would either.

Still, he couldn't stop himself from looking back over his shoulder, just for a moment, a hint of longing on his face.

Cas, who was sitting in the seat behind him, tilted his head and gave him a peculiar look. His lips drawing together as he glanced back to follow Sam's gaze.

Sam immediately faced forward again, grimacing. That was probably the last thing an angel wanted to see.

He closed his eyes. Hoping that if he didn’t see it, it would automatically mean he no longer wanted it.

Wouldn’t want to join in, wouldn’t want to find someone he could walk hand in hand with.

Someone he could kiss, spend his life with.

The music got a little bit quieter and he sank down lower, pretending to fall asleep. Pretending that he wasn't straining his ears, trying to prolong his ability to hear the sounds.

He stayed like that until the noise faded completely, letting out a deflated sign when it did.

He just had to accept, It just wasn’t meant to be.

—–

He didn’t give the festival a second thought for the rest of the day, burying himself in research the second they got to the hotel.

Research he could do, research he was used to.

Cas had taken of hours ago and Sam didn’t suspect he would be back anytime soon. For that reason, he was somewhat surprised when the angel appeared directly in front of him, his hand extended outwards.

“Come with me.” He said simply, indicating with a nod of his head for Sam to reach out to him.

Sam’s brow creased up in confusion.

“I’ve got to get this done before Dean gets back.” He explained.

“Dean is otherwise engaged, he won’t miss you. Take my hand.” The angel tried again with a shake of his head, his fingers stretching out.

It was curiosity more than anything else which made Sam lift his own arm up.

Their fingers were barely touching before Cas took flight.

Sam’s eyes were shut as they landed, a feeling of nausea overcoming him. It was the music that hit him first. Then the sound of the crowds, then the smell…

“Open your eyes.”

He did and they widened considerably as he took in the colors of the street.

“What the?” His mouth dropped open in disbelief as he glanced around.

They were back in the city and while it was darker, activity was still going on.

“Cas?” He turned to the angel questionably.

“You wished to join in.” He replied simply, his eyes scanning over the crowd. Sam almost expected him to just leave. Bringing him there was one thing, staying was another.

He didn’t however, instead he took a step forward, so he was stood by Sam's side and looked around a bit slower this time, studying the humans and their interactions carefully.

“How did you know?” Sam asked, biting down on his lip in anticipation, a strange mix of excitement bubbling through him. He didn’t know which direction to go in first.

Castiel smiled.

“There is not a lot I don’t know about you Sam Winchester.”

Sam turned his head to face him, a bigger smile than he had managed in a long time appearing on his face.

“Thank you.” He said almost breathlessly. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, that he was really there.

The angel nodded.

He stepped forward some more, then turned to face Sam again, holding his hand out in invitation.

“I believe the most activity is happening in the square.”

Sam just stared at him, then his hand for a moment, his own fingers twitching.

Then slowly, not quite understanding what was happening, he reached out to take it.

This time Cas entwined their fingers and soon gave a gentle tug to indicate the direction they should start walking in.

Sam was only happy to oblige. A strange feeling over coming him as they brushed against each other.

-

When they returned to the motel, it was gone midnight and as Sam settled into his bed for sleep, Cas didn’t once consider leaving. Instead he sat himself on the edge, his hand coming back to cup the back of Sam’s.

The younger Winchester smiled, snuggling into his pillows with a contented sigh.

He certainly had a new memory to treasure.

As he dreamed over the events of the evening, Castiel remained firmly in place. It wasn't until he heard Dean stumbling back, did he reluctantly take off.


End file.
